Operation of brushless direct current (BLDC) motors may be performed by a controller. The controller controls a rotor rotation of the BLDC motor based on a position of the rotor relative to stator coils of the BLDC motor. In some examples, the controller may measure a back electromotive force in undriven coils of the BLDC motor to infer the position of the rotor without separate Hall Effect sensors. In these examples, the controller may be referred to as a “sensor-less” controller.